1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer reservation device and an information recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a lot of widespread electric household appliances having a timer reservation function such as a recording reservation function of a video cassette recorder, in which various operation is performed based on an input of date and time designated by a user so that the operation starts when the designated date and time comes.
As to such electric household appliances having the timer reservation function, there is often a situation where a desired timer function is not realized when a user mistakes in setting date for the timer reservation, i.e., setting date to that day wrongly instead of the next day for making reservation of a certain operation to start at a time after midnight (e.g., at 2:00 a.m.).
JP-A-2001-221876 describes an invention for a purpose of dealing with the situation described above, which is related to a timer reservation device that includes a date and time comparing portion for comparing date and time of reservation set by a reservation setting portion with the present date and time, and a reservation set changing portion for changing the set date of reservation to the next day if it is decided that the set date of reservation is the same as the present date and the set time of reservation is earlier than the present time.
According to the invention described in JP-A-2001-221876, it is possible to provide a timer reservation device that can realize a desired timer function even if a user sets a timer reservation of a certain operation to start in early morning that day by mistake instead of after midnight the next day.
The timer reservation device described in JP-A-2001-221876 can prevent a mistake of setting by a user only in such a case where the user sets a timer reservation of a certain operation to start that day by mistake instead of the next day. However, as represented by a recording reservation function of a video cassette recorder, a timer reservation function of various electric household appliances is required to support reservation for days later from the present time.
In addition, it is common that programs after midnight are listed in a TV program table of the day before in TV program tables of newspapers, TV information magazines, the Internet and the like. Therefore, there is very high probability that a user enters date of two days later by mistake instead of three days later for setting recording reservation of a program after midnight. The timer reservation device described in JP-A-2001-221876 cannot deal with such a mistake, so it is not sufficient for a timer reservation device that can prevent mistakes by a use.